1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus (e.g., a photographing apparatus) and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical method of measuring the performance of a camera device includes a method of measuring a preparation time it takes for a photographing operation to be ready after the camera device is booted up. In an existing photographing device including a main processor and an image processor, since a photographing operation is enabled after the main processor is completely booted up, a low performance is obtained in relation to the above preparation time.
For example, a smartphone and an android camera may execute a camera application so as to perform a photographing operation after a time equal to or longer than about 10 seconds is passed for cold booting.